Pyro
Pyro, also known as John Allerdyce, is a crazy pyromaniac with a maniacal laugh and a broken Australian accent. He has an affinity for destruction and complete ignorance of consequence border on outright insanity. His love of destruction is probably the primary reason for joining the Acolytes as it certainly wasn't out of respect for Magneto. Pyro was quite amused with Magneto's defeat at the hands of Apocalypse. He differs from his comic book counterpart in that he needs a constant stream of flame to sustain his power. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Fire Manipulation' - Pyro was a mutant with the psionic ability to cause any fire, however small, to grow in size and intensity and to take any form that he desired, even that of a living creature. He could then psionically cause that creature of "living flame" to do anything he wished. For example, if he caused fire to take the form of a gigantic bird of prey, he could mentally direct the "bird," to fly and attack a victim. The size, power, and intensity of the fire-beings Pyro created were limited only by the extent of his imagination and the degree of his concentration. The degree of concentration required was directly proportional to the size, power, and heat intensity of the flame-being. Pyro had to be able to see a flame in order to take control of it; In practical terms, the flame had to be within 100-yard radius of him. (Pyro couldn't affect flames that were not within his vicinity but which he saw via television.) Once having established control over a fire, he could continue to control it after it had left his range of sight, but only with a degree of difficulty that increased as the distance between himself and the flame-being increased. Pyro could, for example, create a fiery "bird" and command it to fly beyond the range of his sight, but if it then collided with a wall or if his concentration was in the least diminished, the "bird" would revert to being ordinary fire. Any of Pyro's fiery creations would immediately turn to ordinary, amorphous fire if he turned his interest from them. *'Fire Invulnerability' - Pyro was invulnerable to any fire that he had placed under his psionic control. However, he could be harmed (just as any ordinary human would be) by any fire that he did not mentally control. Abilities *'Accomplished Journalist' *'Accomplished Novelist' Weaknesses *'Fire Limitations' - Pyro, although able to control any fire within his vicinity, is unable to generate and project fire himself, without the means of flamethrowers. **He can be harmed by any fire that he did not mentally control. **Pyro has to be able to see a flame in order to take control of it; in practical terms the flame had to be within a 100-yard radius of him. **Pyro can't affect flames that he sees on television but which were not within this radius. **Any of Pyro's fiery creations would immediately revert to ordinary flame if he turned his interest from it. History Early Life Day of Reckoning - Part 2 Relationships Notes & Trivia Appearances Season Three Season Four }}